


Расскажи мне о своей катастрофе

by LolaRose



Category: PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male!MC, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Кошмары приходят к нему все чаще. А иногда Эли снится, что он проснулся.





	Расскажи мне о своей катастрофе

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Дефолтное имя МС.  
> 2\. У моего МС отношения с Беккетом, текст не об этом, а о дружбе.  
> 3\. Отталкивалась от фразы МС, где он преувеличено радостно рассказывает о том, что постоянно видит кошмары.

_Рейф Хаймор уже не снится каждую ночь, но иногда наносит неожиданные визиты. Эли бьет по зеркалу руками в надежде открыть портал и выбраться из зачарованного места, где нет ничего живого — одни лишь тени и дым, забивающий легкие. Несколько ударов кулаком — стекло идет трещинами, а мелкие осколки впиваются в кожу.  
Рейф не торопится — спокойно ждет за спиной, пока Эли осознает, что выхода на самом деле нет. Конечно, какой смысл ловить того, что уже не сможет убежать?  
  
— Атлас! — Эли видит брата по ту сторону, но тот окидывает его равнодушным взглядом — как вскользь смотрят на свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
— Он тебя не слышит, — Рейф притворно вздыхает и цокает языком. — Бесполезно.  
  
Эли понимает это сам, но не привык опускать руки и сдаваться. Семейное упрямство, оно течет в крови, и от этого никуда не денешься.  
По разбитому зеркалу стекают капли крови, она сочится из порезанных кулаков. Рейф вдыхает этот металлический запах с извращенным наслаждением.  
  
— Посчитаем, сколько ран я смогу открыть в твоем теле, не касаясь? До десяти.  
  
Он ведь знает защитное заклинание, знает! Но все слова путаются в голове, а верный фамильяр не откликается на зов. Эли давит в себе приступ паники, вскидывает руку в отчаянной попытке защититься… и больше не успевает сделать ничего.  
Из горла льется кровь, он кашляет и давится ей. Она одновременно горькая и соленая.  
  
— Один.  
  
Небольшие порезы разрываются застывшими внутри осколками, стекло вспарывает кожу ладоней, оставляя одно кровавое месиво заместо рук.  
  
— Два.  
  
Это не может быть на самом деле, не может.  
Ведь их история закончилась совсем не так? Или она не закончилась вообще?_  
  
Эли подскакивает на кровати, интуитивно выпаливая защитное заклинание. Конечно, он его помнит! Но в стенах Пендергаста не отчего защищатся, Рейф давно повержен, возмездие Атласа настигло его в ту ужасную ночь. Сколько пройдет лет, прежде чем Эли забудет те равнодушные покрасневшие глаза, что смотрели на них с Атласом, пока они корчились от боли?  
Понимая, что сейчас точно не уснет, Эли берет учебник, но глаза бездумно пробегают по строчкам, пустая комната давит и даже арилу, почувствовавший его страх и приподнявший вопросительно уши, не может успокоить.  
  
— Все в порядке, Генри.  
  
По морде Генри не видно, что он верит. Фамильяр провожает Эли взглядом, пока тот покидает комнату и садится на диван в гостиной.  
  
Именно в этот момент дверь, ведущая к Шрее распахивается.  
  
— Ага, кто это у нас не спит!  
  
Гораздо интереснее, почему это она не спит, Шрея не из тех людей, кто пожертвует целительным снова даже ради учебы (она же не Беккет Харрингтон в конце концов).  
  
— Просто кошмар. Как обычно, — Эли произносит это так, словно это разыгравшаяся мигрень или зубная боль. Слишком тривиальное, чтобы придавать этому большое значение. Он отмахивается от проблемы, не желая посвящать в это все кого-то еще. Дело не в Шрее, просто в некоторых вещах стоит разобраться самому.  
  
Только вот Шрею не обмануть.  
  
— Опять кошмары? — она хмурится, подавляет зевок и нарочито бодро заявляет:  
— Нет лучшего времени для ночного перекуса!  
  
Буквально через несколько минут (Эли не успевает отследить, как вообще это произошло!) она влетает в гостиную с кружками, от которых идет горячий пар, и большой корзиной для пикника.  
  
— Поддержка от Мистри всегда к вашим услугам!  
  
Пикник прямо в гостиной? Почему бы и нет!  
Эли пьет напиток, напоминающий какао его мира, но более насыщенный и сладкий. Он делает глоток за глотком и постепенно согревается. Оказывается, он почти не чувствовал ледяных ладоней!  
(И это при том, что в жилых помещениях Пендергаста всегда поддерживается комфортная для большинства студентов температура).  
Шрея достает из корзины десерты — один за другим.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы впадем в сладкую кому?  
  
Атлас бы выразился: «Жопа слипнется».  
  
Эли говорит, а рука сама уже тянется за ближайшей сладостью, остается надеяться, что ничего из этого не смеется истерически и не кричит истошно.  
  
— Никогда не поздно среди ночи объедаться сладким и потом не жалеть об этом. Я умру счастливым человеком!  
  
Наверное, до поступления в Пендергаст, Эли никого ни с кем из своих знакомых, которых мог бы назвать приятелями, не ощущал такой душевной близости, как с Шреей. Странно, если учесть, что от подобных людей он всегда старался держаться подальше. Ему просто не нравились… снобы.  
«Я такая классная, поэтому я тебе помогу», — будто жизненный девиз Шреи. Обманчивый и фальшивый. Все это — лишь защитная стена.  
Шрея — намного больше, чем знаменитая фамилия. Больше, чем «одна из девушек Мистри». Шрея взращивает себя сама и все еще ищет собственный путь, иногда с надеждой оглядываясь на мать — видит ли? одобряет ли?  
  
— Попробуй радужный кекс и высунь язык!  
  
Заинтригованный, Эли откусывает большой кусок от переливающегося всеми возможными цветами кекса, пережевывает быстрее.  
  
— Зеленый! А у меня?  
  
Шрея открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, и с каждой попыткой цвет языка меняется.  
  
— А сейчас какой?  
  
— Фиолетовый!  
  
Они показывают друг другу разноцветные языки, считая, кто сменил больше цветов. Если бы кто-то зашел сейчас к ним, сразу бы сделал вывод, что сумасшествие заразно, а дурость в голове со временем не уменьшается, лишь прибавляется. Но они со Шреей не думают сейчас, как выглядят со стороны (потому что Мисти по определению не может выглядеть глупо, а Эли по жизни немного придурок) и от души веселятся.  
  
Шрея замечательная сама по себе. Его соседка и лучший друг. Он крутит эту мысль в голове снова и снова, пока на языке растворяется приторная сладость.  
  
— Ты такая замечательная, — внезапно вырывается у Эли, когда в кружке больше не остается напитка, а все десерты съедены. Слова, вроде бы произнесенные несерьезно, внезапно звучат слишком громко в тишине гостиной.  
  
Он совсем забыл о Рейфе, о кошмаре, о том, что им еще надо будет с утра на занятия. Атлас снова начнет ворчать, что они тратят время на ерунду. Сейчас, наполненный сладостями под завязку, он впервые за эту ночь ощущает спокойствие.  
  
— Я знаю, Эли, — Шрея улыбается, не самодовольно, а чуть неуверенно. — Конечно, я ведь такая классная.  
  


***

  
  
_Эли снится, что он уничтожает мир. Постепенно исчезают яркие краски, а города вспыхивают бледным огнем. Горят поселения древесных нимф, и повсюду слышатся предсмертные крики обращающегося в пепел народа.  
  
Мир выцветает и иссушается, а по венам Эли течет сила — бесконечный источник, что выплескивается и сносит все на своем пути.  
  
Вокруг него колышутся тени — создания, которые когда-то были живыми, а сейчас состоят лишь из дыма и желания подчиняться хозяину.  
  
Эли прикасается к руинам того, что когда-то было Пендергастом, в отчаянной попытке исправить, выстроить заново. Камень крошится в его руках и течет песком сквозь пальцы.  
Он уже ничего не сможет возвести. Ничего возродить.  
  
Безграничная сила не дает способности к созиданию.  
  
Дураки могут только разрушать.  
  
Ты ведь этого хотел?  
  
Чтобы никто не смог тебя остановить.  
  
На месте пожарищ остается лишь безжизненный пепел, разносимый злым ветром. Луны давно нет на небесах.  
  
Над руинами мира восходит черное солнце._  
  
Астер приводит его в сады и предлагает закрыть глаза и просто дышать. Эли вдыхает запах цветущих ночных цветов.  
  
«Должно быть, этот вид тоже страдает бессонницей».  
  
— Ты можешь не рассказывать мне, если не хочешь. Просто расслабься, природа тебе поможет сама. Она поделится с тобой.  
  
«Извини, Астер. Мне просто не хочется расстраивать тебя».  
  
Да и как ей рассказать об этом кошмарном сне, где все случилось именно по его вине? Где он довершил то, что не смогла Война Палочек. Где вообще больше не осталось жизни.  
  
Когда Астер осторожно касается головы, уходит боль, с которой он подскочил с постели, продрогший от выступившего холодного пота.  
  
Астер шепчет деревьям, те отвечают ей шелестом листьев, понятным только ей. Цветы склоняют бутоны в ее сторону. Она ступает так, что трава не приминается к земле.  
  
Наверное, нет никого, кто символизировал бы вечную природу лучше древесных нимф.  
И уж точно нет на свете более понимающего и сострадающего существа, чем Астер.  
  
Птицы прилетают, чтобы выдернуть из ее волос веточки для своих гнезд. Астер замирает, любуясь ими, а птицы не чувствуют никакой опасности, и вспархивают только тогда, когда Эли случайно шевелится.  
  
Астер напевает песни на ее родном языке, многое уши Эли уловить неспособны. Но зато он чувствует, как постепенно отступает беспокойство.  
  
— Астер, я…  
  
— Мы друзья Эли, тебе нет нужды благодарить.  
  
Астер показывает ему, что смерть не побеждает. Жизнь прячется везде и повсюду и просто ждет момента, чтобы возродиться. Природный цикл не сможет прервать ни одна существующая сила.  
  
Когда отшумит гроза, дождь смоет пыль и прогонит дым из легких.  
  
Станет легче дышать.  
  


***

  
  
_Горло словно стиснуто колючей проволокой, не получается вдохнуть ни глотка воздуха. Кейн лишает его дыхание, выводит кислород из легких. Перед глазами темнеет, и сознание начинает уплывать, когда хватка ослабевает.  
  
— Еще одна попытка, мой дражайший Эли.  
  
Передышка — лишь продление пытки, все повторится снова. Пока Эли не согласится сделать все то, что прикажет Кейн.  
  
— Я ведь нужен тебе живой, тебе нет резона…  
  
— И нужен ты только мне.  
  
Эли прислоняется к холодной каменной стене, ноги уже давно не держат. Сколько он уже здесь? День или два? Неделю? Во тьме. Совсем один. Боль — ничто, это можно выдержать. Если бы было ради чего. Почему его никто не ищет? Атлас? Беккет? Шрея? Гриффин? Где вы?  
  
— Твой брат ведь никогда тебя не понимал, вы слишком разные, пусть и близнецы. Говорил, что ты легкомысленен и не можешь относиться серьезно к важным вещам? Он ведь никогда не прислушивается к твоим словами и игнорирует все доводы. Только силой можно что-то доказать, так покажи Атласу, что прав был ты.  
  
Они за тобой не придут. Потому что ты подвел их. Ты сам их предал.  
  
Кейн отравляет его каждой чертовой фразой. Своим бархатистым смехом, который, надо же, Эли когда-то считал приятным.  
  
— Ты был слишком самонадеян и ввязался в игру, в которой у тебя с самого начала не было шанса на выигрыш. Обыграть меня? Это верх глупости, мой друг.  
  
— Ты лжешь.  
  
Он лжет, Кейн всегда мастерски играл словами и манипулировал.  
  
Кейн поднимает бровь и улыбается, словно прочитал мысли.  
  
— Но если я лгу, то где твои друзья? Где твой брат Атлас? Где самоуверенный металлический мальчик? Где твоя «надежная» команда?  
  
Никого нет. Есть только холодные серые камни и тьма.  
  
Скоро не будет и воздуха.  
_  
  
Он просто нервничает перед игрой, боится подвести команду, поэтому видит кошмары… Эли твердит это себе, пока прокрадывается на стадион. Если уж ночью поспать не удается, то лучше потратить оставшиеся до утра часы с пользой. Например, потренироваться лишний раз. Эверетт всегда требует от своей команды невозможного (и, как ни странно, получает).  
Только вот на площадке Эли совсем не один. Гриффин прерывает занятие и приветственно машет:  
  
— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.  
  
Ну да, для него же команда всегда была где-то внизу длинного списка дел. И не то, чтобы от Эли было много пользы на соревнованиях (половина из них сорвалась, кстати, именно из-за него и свалившихся на его голову проблем).  
  
Зачем вообще на это все подписался? Наверное, эйфория новичка, который только-только открыл, что магия реальна.  
  
— Надо же когда-то приниматься за ум и исправляться.  
  
— Эверетт голову оторвет, — понимающе кивает Гриффин. Эли фыркает в ответ.  
  
— Именно.  
  
Даже лучше, что Гриффин здесь, вдвоем отвлечься получается гораздо лучше. Они поднимаю земляную стену, затем общими усилиями пытаются ее развеять.  
Эли в итоге срывается и все равно применяет родную солнечную магию, как сказали бы: «выпендривается». Просто так он хотя бы не слишком налажает, если что-то пойдет не так.  
От усилий на лбу проступает пот, но этого все равно недостаточно, чтобы прогнать последствия кошмара и вкрадчивые слова Кейна.  
  
— Эй, — на плечо ложится твердая рука. Эли вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не обязательно тащить все на своих плечах? — Гриффин смотрит серьезно, чуть нахмурив лоб в тревоге.  
  
— Это моя реплика из той речи, что я говорил Атласу!  
  
Эли смеется, перевести все в шутку. Он как всегда никого не может этим обмануть.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать? Я всегда прикрою, если потребуется.  
  
Кому, как не Гриффину знать о страхе подвести людей, которые возложили на тебя огромные надежды. Дали в руки флаг и сказали: веди.  
  
А куда вести? К победе или на смерть? Куда ведет своих друзей Эли: к свету или тьме?  
У Гриффина получается гораздо лучше.  
  
— Знаю. И мне повезло, что именно ты стоишь за спиной.  
  


***

  
  
_Эли аккуратно переступает через красный ручеек, стараясь не думать о том, где он берет начало. Он просто хочет спросить дорогу, но почему-то вокруг нет ни души. Он знает точно, что ему нужно в башню. Да, там должна быть какая-то лаборатория.  
  
Ему сказали, что мама здесь.  
  
— Вы не видели мою маму?  
  
— Я потерял свою маму, вы случайно ее не видели?  
  
У наполовину сожженного дерева сидит человек, и Эли склоняется к нему в надежде, но в ответ на него смотрят лишь две зияющие дыры вместо глаз. Там, где рука соединяется с плечом… должна соединяться… нет ничего, лишь обломок кости и гниющая плоть.  
  
— Разве ты видишь? Это она здесь прошла! — хрипит человек, этот хрип переходит в бульканье. Эли призывает магию, бушующую в крови, чтобы… нет, не излечить. Подарить быструю смерть тому, кто уже обречен. Он равнодушно замечает про себя, что раньше бы вряд ли решился на такое и долго страдал, но сейчас… Почему-то не ощущает ничего. Это странно?  
  
Впрочем, умирающий был полезен, значит, Эли на верном пути.  
  
Он ступает по горячей выжженной земле, которую смачивают только ручейки крови, но и она свертывается довольно быстро. Все дороги ведут к башне, туда Эли и держит путь.  
  
— Тейя? Мама?  
  
Она стоит перед столом, а вокруг застывшие части тел. Эли проглатывает комок в горле, но все равно неожиданно для себя спокоен.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что жена Осириса собрала разрубленные части тела мужа и воскресила его? — Тейя не оборачивается, ее волосы закрывают лицо, как защитная вуаль. Она подносит оторванную руку к голому торсу того… что осталось от отца?  
  
— Рейф отказался его воскресить и заплатил за это! Я справлюсь и сама, со всем справлюсь!  
  
Эли не видит ее лица, но знает, что сейчас ее глаза горят нечеловеческим светом от ярости. И если в них посмотреть — солнечный свет, рвущийся наружу, ослепит тебя навсегда. Так она ослепила всех, кто остался снаружи.  
  
— Отец не Осирис, — он пытается возразить, но остановлен неожиданно холодной ладонью.  
— Ничего страшного, мой дорогой. Ты увидишь. Просто ты никогда не любил так, как я. Любил ты вообще кого-нибудь? Или ты — лишь отражение их любви к тебе?  
  
Она тянет из него чувства, оставляя лишь холод и безразличие.  
  
Чем он сам отличается теперь от бездыханного расчлененного тела на столе?_  
  
Эли понимает, что оказался у озера только тогда, когда останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание. Кровь разгоняет тепло по венам, а легкие горят от усталости. Он пробежал сломя голову всю дорогу от корпуса до озера через кампус. Оставаться там было невыносимо.  
  
— Знаковое место, не правда ли?  
  
Да. Для всех остальных именно с этого все и началось. Когда странный новичок прибыл в Пендергаст не как все нормальные маги, а выплыл из озера.  
  
— Ты отследил меня через локатор или просто обладаешь способностью внезапно вывернуть из-за угла?  
  
Беккет одаривает его своим фирменным выражением «опять глупость сморозил» и терпеливо поясняет:  
  
— Я задержался в библиотеке и шел к себе, а ты мимо пронесся как…  
  
_Как будто от чего-то спасаюсь?_  
  
Конечно же, шел из библиотеки. Типичный Беккет, который там почти поселился и заручился поддержкой библиотекарей, чтобы получить доступ даже к редким книгам. Зануд всегда любят профессора, что тут сказать.  
  
— Нужно было проветрить голову.  
  
— У тебя кроме ветров в голове и так ничего нет.  
  
Эли хмыкает. Ладно, это действительно забавно. Засчитано, Беккет. У него еще будет время отыграться, когда придет в себя.  
  
— О, ты научился шутить.  
  
Они привычно садятся на скамейку, и Эли пытается придать себе нормальный вид, словно бы ничего не произошло. В этом он плох, как и всегда. Как Шрея, Беккет словно бы чувствует, когда что-то не так. И пока разговор не перетек в выяснение, что же с ним произошло, Эли выбирает безошибочный вариант отвлечь Беккета:  
  
— Вы все разрешили с Катриной?  
  
Упоминание Катрины никогда еще не подводило! Беккета прорывает на бесконечный поток слов, но это сейчас и нужно. Наверное, нет ни одной семьи, где все было бы идеально.  
  
Но не в каждой семье мать пыталась воскресить убитого отца.  
  
Эли слушает про Катрину, умудряясь давать умные советы типичного наблюдателя со стороны:  
  
— Почему бы не сказать ей об этом? Она же не поймет, что ты чувствуешь, если ты будешь молчать.  
  
_Уж кто бы говорил, Эли, вы с Атласом явно не образец семейного взаимопонимания.  
_  
  
Сейчас так странно вспоминать первый год. Что они друг другу когда-то не нравились.  
  
(Но если Эли решил кому-то навязать свое общение, у человека просто нет выбора — остается только смириться. Как это и сделал Беккет Харрингтон.  
  
— А расскажи мне о… — неважно о чем. Он еще столько всего не знает о мире, чьей частью в итоге стал, но дело не в этом. Хочется просто отвлечься. Хоть что-то чувствовать после того, как мама выжгла собой все дотла. Что-то иное, чем печаль, вину и холод.  
Беккет говорит не останавливаясь, всегда готовый поделиться почерпнутыми из бесконечных книг знаниями. Скоро звук его голоса затмевает все остальные. Эли, если честно, уже потерял нить его и не вслушивается. Достаточно смотреть, как горят (но это хороший огонь, теплый) глаза Беккета, когда ему интересен обсуждаемый предмет. Эли отмечает, что его веснушки после занятий на свежем воздухе стали еще ярче.  
  
Прилив нежности возрождает и все остальные чувства. Всего лишь кошмар. Никто ничего не выжег, никто ничего не отобрал.  
  
Они переплетают пальцы рук, но не двигаются с места. Спокойствие, выстроенное ими очень хрупко, и любое неожиданное вмешательство разрушит всю магию.  
  
Эли засыпает, положив голову на плечо Беккета.  
  


***

  
  
А иногда Эли снится, что он проснулся.  
  
_Он открывает глаза в своей комнате в общежитии Хартфельда. Занавешенные окна, потрепанная мебель и плакаты на стенах. И настойчивое пиликанье под ухом. Эли лежит еще некоторое время, пытаясь осознать. Где Пендергаст? Это был всего лишь слишком яркий сон?  
Он прогоняет остатки сна, постепенно осознавая, что этот раздражающий звук идет от его собственного будильника. Нужно быстрее привести себя в порядок и бежать на занятия. Лекции и семинары, которые даются Эли без каких-либо трудностей, но совершенно не мотивируют стремиться вперед. С самой первой неделе в колледже он ощущает себя не на своем месте и с каждым новым днем теряет вкус к жизни.  
  
Он окружен приятелями, но ни с кем не может сойтись близко.  
  
Он смеется на вечеринках, но не веселится по-настоящему.  
  
— Знаете, мне однажды приснилось потрясающее место.  
  
Не только место. Но и люди. Сон давным-давно испарился, но в голове до сих пор крутятся слова заклинаний и рецепты зелий. И имена:  
Шрея  
Астер  
Гриффин  
Зеф  
Беккет  
  
Атлас  
Атлас  
Атлас  
  
Он пишет это имя на запотевших зеркалах, не понимая его значения.  
  
Он будто убивает время до наступления чего-то настоящего. Того, что когда-нибудь с ним обязательно случится. Будут и приключения, и настоящая крепкая дружба и истинная любовь. Как во всех прочитанных книгах.  
  
Тома в ярких обложках стоят на полке в его комнате, валяются на прикроватной тумбочке. Он читает их на ночь, захлебываясь ощущениями, которые испытывают герои захватывающих историй. Эли цепляется за симулякр.  
  
Гарри было одиннадцать, когда он узнал, что волшебник.  
  
Братья и сестры Пэвенси нашли Нарнию, переживая бомбежки Второй Мировой. Питеру, самому старшему было тринадцать.  
  
Бильбо Бэггинс отправился в невероятное путешествие в пятьдесят один.  
  
Время еще есть. Наверное.  
  
Эли продолжает ждать.  
  
Его жизнь пролетает мимо, серая и блеклая._  
  
В такие ночи Эли вскакивает с постели, выходит в гостиную, но не стучится к Шрее. Он аккуратно проскальзывает между дежурящих в корпусе стражей. Все нормальные студенты или спят или доделывают задания в своих комнатах (Пенд Палс никогда не были нормальными студентами).  
  
Эли всегда заходит без стука, просто тянет дверную ручку на себя и привычно уворачивается от атаки. Атлас всегда спит чутко и любое ночное вторжение расценивает как нападение (бедные соседи).  
  
— Опять ты приперся, — Атлас ворчит и изображает недовольство, но заметно расслабляется, присев на кровати. Нави поднимает голову, Атлас успокаивающе гладит ее по голове.  
  
— Я тут немного посижу.  
  
Эли садится на пол у кровати, откинув голову так, что деревянная перекладина больно давит на шею. Хочется схватить Атласа за плечи, обнять, встряхнуть — что угодно, лишь бы убедиться, что он настоящий.  
  
В его сне брата никогда не существовало.  
  
Эли — единственный ребенок в семье, ощущающий себя расколотым пополам и пустым. И он просто когда-то увидел во сне потерянного брата-близнеца, как в мыльных операх, что забивают сетку телевещания по будням.  
  
Эли смотрит на Атласа, буквально впитывает в себя взглядом отвечая каждую черточку его (или собственного?) лица. Так похожи и непохожи одновременно. Эли моргает быстро-быстро — растворится в воздухе вот прямо сейчас?  
  
Но Атлас не исчезает, только вздыхает тяжело и сжимает его ладонь. До боли, да, так и надо. Так можно почувствовать, что все вокруг настоящее.  
  
Атлас, его близнец, здесь и куда не исчезнет.  
  
— Мне просто приснилось… что я проснулся.  
  
Сны, в которых Атласа никогда не было — самые страшные.


End file.
